Vampenguism
Vampenguism is a viral disease spread through touch. It is curable, but the cure is very hard and expensive. It is the focus of many myths and legends, which many thought that those myths and legends were forced to be declared fake, but then Vampenguism arrived after there was a chemical in a swamp which a penguin was swimming in, and transferred it onto others (penguins weren't so smart in those days) and was declared "Vampenguism". Description Vampenguism drains nearly all pigmentation from the host. It causes an irrational fear of Moderator Badges and tomatoes, as both may, in the right conditions, cure the disease. Sunlight will damage them painfully, and they avoid the sun for this. It also increases the host's strength, speed, and stamina. It is, contrary to legend, spread by touch rather than biting. If another penguin has the virus, and comes into contact with another penguin, the victim turns into a vampenguin. Vampenguins have suction cups onn their flipper-tips, with tiny retractable needles needles. When a Vampenguin touches a penguin with it's flippers, it it really ejecting the needles out and drawing blood from the host, possibly infecting the victim with vampenguinsm. Vampenguins need blood to survive, and will become very weak if deprived of it for a long time. Strains Vampenguism comes in three distinct strains. The first, Personality Loss Parasitic Vampenguinism (PLPV), is a rarer version which is far easier to diagnose early on, as its symptoms are more profound and cause evil within the creature. The second, Will Retaining Physical Vampenguinism (WRPV), is the most common version, and the one found in 91% of all known Vampenguins. This version is usually unnoticed until it's too late, since the symptoms are less aggressive and purely involve physical changes. The third, Hereditary Fifty-Fifty Vampenguinsm'' (H50V), is obtained in chicks prior to hatching if a Vampenguin and a normal penguin have chicks. It is a weaker and less potent version than either of the two full strains. Penguins who carry H50V are called half-Vampenguins. PLPV Phases There are 5 different phases to PLPV Vampenguinism. Sometimes if the virus hasn't spread around the victims body yet, the phases go slower. The phases at first are not that dangerous, and hasn't invaded the body yet due to how the victim's body works. ;Phase I : The victim and feels awkward. The penguin waddles around funnily and starts speaking gibberish. The victim doesn't know what they're doing, and loose control and start to be mean to others, pinching and stepping on penguins flippers. ;Phase II : The victim's eyes then start going red and their body gets red lines, showing some of the virus. The victim becomes very damp & wet, and begin to avoid the sun. This is where the evil stage starts. ;Phase III : After all that, the diagnosed penguin gets fangs, showing anyone that he/she is a vampenguin, and their reflection vanishes. ;Phase IV : It starts getting worse ... The victim starts going around trying to give other penguins the virus, and can't control themselves. This is the last chance to get healed by Pandre's hammer. ;Phase V : The virus has now taken over the penguin and remains forever. They are a fully-fledged vampenguin, now evil. It's too late for Pandre's hammer to heal the victim. WRPV Phases ;Phase I : Like PLPV Vampenguinism, the infected victim looses their balence and speaks gibberish. WPRV victims, however, begin to sleep much more than regular penguins in Phase I. ;Phase II : The victim's eye color shifts to red. They become damp and wet, and start avoiding the sun (if it's out). However, unlike PLPV, they maintain their personalities, good or evil. This is the distinguishing characteristic that seperates WPRV from PLPV. ;Phase III : The victim grows fangs and develops the fear of moderator badges and tomatoes common in both strains. The penguin starts to panic, finally realizing they are now a Vampenguin. ;Phase IV : The victim skin is able to be burned by the sun. ;Phase V : The virus has fully set in and the victim is now a fully-fledged Vampenguin. Most creatures who conflict this version of the disease go back to productive lives (after therapy), living out the rest of their existence as Vampenguins. Heridtary (H50V) If a Vampenguin marries a normal penguin and they have chicks, these chicks will inherit H50V, which somehow passes to the chick while incubating in the egg. These penguins contract lesser symptoms of Vampenguism, and both PLPV and WPRV are spread in this manner. If both parents are full Vampenguins, the chick will also be a full Vampenguin. Penguins who have obtained the disease via one parent are referenced as half-Vampenguins or dhampenguins. These penguins' genes are half Vampenguin and thus, they obtain a few of the symptoms of Vampenguinism. However, they still can turn non-vampenguins into full vampenguins via touch. Half-Vampenguins are immune to becoming a full vampenguin. Possible treatment It is theorized that a treatment could be developed from H50V victims, AKA half-Vampenguins. By collecting blood samples and culturing the H50V virus, they may be able to genetically manipulate the virus to fight PLPV and WPRV in a full Vampenguin for dominance. The engineered H50V injected into the Vampenguin would destroy the full version and take over. This would reduce the full Vampenguin to a half-Vampenguin, though not actually curing the host. It is theorized that this vaccine would be used on PLPV victims so that they could recover their personalities and eradicate the evil they never wanted. However, this vaccination is not in production or testing, and has never been used on any creature. In fact, the treatment is so experimental that it is still on the drawing board. Medical Engineers and Doctors are working together to find a remedy,Made by Snow White and Sugared Blood, boiled in 100 degree centigrade and later freezed to -40 degree centigrade. Powers and Weaknesses *Super speed. They can waddle very fast. *Super durability. Vampenguins can survive many things normal penguins cannot, like extreme coldness/heat, explosions, and getting body parts hacked off (they can reattach them, and no blood is let out). Vampenguins can even survive being burned to ash. This is caused by the virus' out-of-control self-repair function. *Mild control of gravity. Vampenguins can do crazy things like walk on walls- and without the help of spidey-powers. *Ability to turn into a special fluid that allows them to sneak into cracks, drains, etc, and immune to solid weapons. *They can transform into Focci, which also have the above powers. *Vampenguins appear to be ageless. It is known that they are able to live for hundreds of years, if not more. This is likely due to the self-repair effects of the virus. *Vampenguins get weakened by tomatoes, and they fear it greatly. *Vampenguins have an urge to count things, though this can be overcome with work. *Sunlight will burn a vampenguin if they are exposed too long. Thus, vampenguins ''always'' wear sunscreen at all times. *If a vampenguin is burned to ash, and the ashes are scattered, it can be confirmed that it is no longer alive. It is possible that they can repair themselves, but this would take hundreds, if not thousands or more years. *Stuffing tomatoes down a vampenguin's throat after decapitating it will cause it to die slowly. *If a vampenguin becomes dehydrated, the virus will respond by destroying the Vampenguin's blood, and the vampenguin will be severely weakened. Vampenguins always drink plenty of blood, since their bodies produce no blood whatsoever. PLPVs use the traditional method of biting (like a mosquito) normal penguins, while WRPVs drink donated blood, from local hospitals' blood banks. Some WRPVs actually prefer to have blood transferred to them intravenously instead of ingesting the blood themselves. *Dhampenguins have the same powers and weaknesses as normal Vampenguins, although not as extreme. Pumpkins Halloween jack-o-lanterns and pumpkins are extremely powerful Vampenguin repellents. They can be harmful, dangerous, allergy or sickness inducing, and even lethal, depending on the type and position, although due to the rapid healing powers of vampenguins the effects wear off quickly. Jack-o-lanterns only have their properties when lit, if unlit, they act like normal pumpkins. Jack-o-lanterns don't appear to have any affect on half-vampenguins *A Vampenguin can not enter a building with a lit jack-o-lantern on it, and as long as a lit jack-o-lantern sits anywhere on the property. They can go inside the property's lines, and are weakened nearby. This pumpkin power can only extend one story and a vampenguin can enter the building if it is on the story without a Jack-O-Lantern. *Coming near a lit jack-o-lantern can cause severe harm to a vampenguin. The pumpkin's presence harms them. *If you were to somehow surround a Vampenguin with a ring of lit jack-o-lanerns, the Vampenguin would be unable to escape. The jack-o-lanterns would become a force field. Oddly, a ring of jack-o-lanterns doesn't hurt a vampenguin, it only traps them, while non-orderly jack-o-lanterns cause harm. *The most powerful jack-o-lanterns are carved with faces like this and this. However, any lit jack-o-lantern is powerful. *Vampenguins can't come within twenty miles of GourdZoid or Elinz Plateau, due to the obvious presence of pumpkins. *Jackos can just stare at a vampenguin and harm them, because they are ''living'' jack-o-lanterns. Making funny faces usually increases the damage. Trivia *According to legend it is spread through biting. Of course, no penguin would ever bite someone else, and some penguins lack teeth. **However, Vampenguins grow fangs (but don't use them). ***Vampenguinism is actually spread when a vampenguin uses suction cups on their flippers to drink another penguin's blood. The victim has a 75% chance of becoming a vampenguin, so if a vampenguin doesn't want another vampenguin in the world, they'll take blood from a puffle or a recently deceased body. ****Humans can not be turned into Vampires no matter what and they will not get hurt or sick. *Also according to legend it affects the host's mind severely. This legend was confirmed to be '''true in PLPV victims, but false in WRPV victims. **WPRV victims still obtain the hatred of the sun and fear of Moderator badges and tomatoes, however. *It is often assumed that vampenguins can't go to places they haven't been invited too. This is false, they go where they wish. Vampenguins CAN be photographed, but they do not show up in the ultraviolet, infrared, or X-ray spectrums. *All Vampenguins appear to be able to turn into Focci *Vampenguins are also known collectively as 'the UnBanned'. *Tommy Bommy is inflicted by WPRV Vampenguinsm, but he vows never to spread it to others. *Conductor Hertz, of the Anti-Masters, is rumored to be a WPRV vampenguin. The fangs make it feasible. *Jasper is a WPRV vampenguin, though he isn't a penguin, he's a parrot... *It is unknown whether Vampenguins are immune to the X-virus, but no X-vampenguins have been discovered... yet. :*Likewise, it is unknown whether X-creatures are immune to vampenguinsm. *Twiguins like to say that they are vampenguins. *Demon Penguins use PLVP Vampenguins as cheap servants. **However, Mectrixctic mum is a PLVP Vampenguin. Her father really loved her... *Vampenguins is the informal term. The official term is going to be coined soon, candidates are "Aviamires" or "Vampeins". *Pigma55's stare can make people turn into Vampenguins. *Pandre's hammer can revive vampenguism (As long as the victim isn't in phase V). Because of this, he is immune. *Joe Pengzombie seems to be immune. This is probably because he's already undead. *Mr Cow2 can liquify vampenguins. *Thanatos can eat vampenguins. *ice20039 is immune to vampenguism. *Max Sparkade Is Immune To Vampenguism And His Powers Can Heal Vampenguins Back To Penguins. (Even If It's A Full Vampenguin) Internal Links * Penguin * Demon Penguin * Jasper * Tommy Bommy * Pandre * Joe Pengzombie * Mr Cow2 * Thanatos * ice20039 *Max Sparkade Category:Diseases Category:Creatures Category:Super Penguins Category:Halloween